1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices, and more particularly pertains to a combination lock for engagement with a vehicle floor mounted parking brake lever and a vehicle floor mounted gear shift lever. Many vehicles are provided with a parking brake actuated by a floor mounted elongated pivotal lever. Release of the parking brake requires that a button on the end of the parking brake lever be first depressed. These vehicles are also typically provided with a floor mounted manual or automatic gear shift lever having a range of movement to control the vehicle's transmission. The present invention provides an anti-theft device for simultaneously locking both of these controls in an inoperative orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle anti-theft devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vehicle anti-theft device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,589, which issued to W. Harrell on Feb. 22, 1977. This patent discloses a steering column mounted shackle to prevent tampering with a vehicle ignition switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095, which issued to R. Adamski on Feb. 28, 1978, discloses a locking bar for locking vehicle control pedals together and against vertical movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,930, which issued to F. Viscardi on June 27, 1978, discloses an interlock mechanism for preventing inadvertent movement of a motor vehicle gear shift selector unless a motor vehicle brake pedal is depressed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,432, which issued to N. Martin on Feb. 21, 1984, discloses a combined steering wheel lock and brake pedal lock formed by attachment of adaptor elements to a standard vehicle bumper jack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,514, which issued to C. Brown on Dec. 9, 1986, discloses an anti-theft shackle for mounting on a vehicles steering column.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various vehicle anti-theft devices, none of these devices is capable of simultaneously locking a vehicle floor mounted parking brake lever and a vehicle floor mounted gear shift lever. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of vehicle anti-theft devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such vehicle anti-theft devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.